Christmas Eve
by Huggable-Fanatic
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and what will it bring? Well, snow,santa,sleepy children and what is the deal with coal? Inspired by one of my best friends. short oneshot plz R&R, No Flames! very short but i hope you like it


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, everything belongs to JKR and whoever else has rights to it!!!

Summary: It's the night before Christmas and what's instore? Snow, Santa…and what could possibly be confusing about coal? Inspired by one of my best friends who brought up the whole coal idea. R&R please

Rating: K+

Rose Weasley was sitting on her dad's lap listening to her mum rant on about some person in her work but she wasn't _really_ listening, at least not to her mother. No she was listening for something much more special. She was listening for sleigh bells.

It was Christmas eve and she was looking forward to the arrival of Santa. Looking out the window her face lit up suddenly as she spotted something falling from the sky.

'Daddy look! It's snowing!' The little girl shouted happily. Grinning widely Ron picked her up and took her over to the window for a better look. 'Oh Daddy! I wanna play in it.' She whined, looking pleadingly at him for support.

'There's not enough snow to play in.' Hermione cut in. 'And it's time for bed.'

'But I'm not tired mummy honest.' She replied stifling a yawn.

'But what will happen if you don't go to bed.' She reminded her daughter.

'Santa won't come.' She said suddenly looking alarmed eyes wide in horror. 'Daddy you have to send Santa a letter for me please, tell him I'm really sorry and I'm going to my bed now okay!' She cried, panic etching through her little face.

'Of course I will.' He replied pulling his daughter into a tight hug, rolling his eyes at his wife all the same before turning his attention back to his daughter. 'Now, have you been a good girl this year?' He teased.

'Obviously daddy, I don't want to get coal in my stocking now do I.' She replied rolling her eyes in very Ron-like fashion at her father. At this Ron looked completely baffled and fighting the laughter that was attempting to get out of her, Hermione picked up little Hugo who had fallen asleep. Putting Rose down Ron gave her one last hug and kiss. 'Daddy, do I get more presents than Hugo does? Cus I'm older and he's small so he doesn't really need new stuff.'

'You'll just have to wait and see, but your right Hugo doesn't need much since he's still little.' He smiled warmly at the child.

'Okay daddy!' She replied enthusiastically.

'Night Rose.' He called as she began to follow her mum upstairs. '

Night Daddy, I love you!' She called back.

'Love you too darling.'

As Hermione came down the stairs she called out to her husband.

'Don't think I didn't hear you Ronald! You can't tell her she's getting more than Hugo.' She insisted sternly. '

I didn't I said she'd have to wait and see.' He answered stubbornly.

'I guess I'm not really surprised, she is a total daddy's girl after all.' She laughed. 'But you will have to stop when Hugo gets older, I don't want any favoritism in this house thank you very much! He nodded in reply but his mind seemed somewhere else as he stared thoughtfully out the window. 'What's wrong?' she asked.

'I'm confused.' He replied honestly.

'About…?'

'What was Rose talking about?' he said clearly baffled. '

About what?'

'Coal, she said she didn't want coal in her stocking.'

'Oh.' She laughed. 'She must heard it from my parents, it's a muggle thing, if your bad then Santa gives you coal instead of presents.'

'Why would he do that? If you were that bad that Santa wouldn't bring you presents, then wouldn't you just start a fire with the coal?' he said looking thoroughly confused by the whole thing. Hermione merely laughed at him and replied.

'It doesn't matter Ron let's just go to bed, the kids will have us up early tomorrow.' Her plan had worked changing the subject had made Ron forget completely about the coal.

'Early!' He laughed. 'If that's what you call it, I call they're normal time for waking us up early.' Smiling they headed up stairs ready for all that Christmas would bring.

* * *

Cute lil Christmas fic for everyone, this was inspired by one of my best friends and I hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated!

-Huggable-Fanatic-


End file.
